Freaks and Geeks
by kairicoollike
Summary: Destiel High school AU where Castiel is full-fledged geek inadvertently falling for someone he knows he shouldn't, troublemaker and freak, Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I know two updates in one day. Shocker. So this a story that I've been working on for awhile. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Castiel Novak could say that he hated high school, but that would be an understatement. There were no words that could express Castiel's hatred toward Edlund High School. Only three years in, and Castiel already wanted to graduate. Maybe if he had friends other than those on the internet he would have a chance at enjoying high school, but he didn't because he was a geek.

And when called a geek, it does not mean a "I watch Doctor Who but only Matt Smith" kind of geek. No, he is a geek in the "I find quantum mechanics interesting, could probably hack the Pentagon, and I have seen every sci-fi show more than once" kind of way.

So clad in jeans, and yet another graphic tee, Castiel walked down the halls of Edlund High, trying to avoid the jocks as quickly and easily as possible, but like usual that did not happen.

Upon turning the corner, Castiel, of course, had to run into Michael, the head of the football team, and his brain-dead lackeys, Raphael and Balthazar. "Look who we have here," Michael snarled, looking down at Castiel with disgust.

Castiel stood frozen, unsure what to do until someone blocked Michael's penetrating stare. "Michael, why don't you pick on someone your own size," growled an unfamiliar, gruff voice.

"This has nothing to do with you, _freak_," Michael sneered, "Now get out of the way before you get hurt."

"No I don't think I will," snapped Castiel's defender, "I think I'd much rather have a go at you. Or are you too much of a pussy to fight someone your own size?" The first bell rang suddenly, all the bystanders walking off to their prior destinations.

"We'll finish this later, Winchester," barked Michael before pushing past Dean and walking off, Raphael and Balthazar close behind. Castiel's defender turned around, facing Castiel. He was tall; short, sandy hair spiked on his head and had impossibly green eyes, looking at him quizzically. "You okay?"

Castiel stood, mesmerized by his savior, unable to speak. "Um, guy," the boy questioned again.

"Oh uh ye-yeah I'm fine," Castiel rushed. They stood across from each other, the silence almost tangible. "Thank you, for uh, saving me."

"No problem uh-," the boy started.

"It's Castiel. Castiel Novak."

"Castiel? Well okay Castiel. I'm Dean," Dean returned with a smile. The second bell rang, signaling that classes had begun. "Shit, class. Hey do you want to skip?"

"You mean skip class," Castiel asked with a look of absolute horror on his face.

Dean chuckled, the smile on his face widening. "Yes, skipping class which I'm guessing you've never done. C'mon."

The odd feeling Castiel received from Dean's pleading confused him and when he agreed to skip class, he was even more surprised by himself. _He_, Castiel Novak, was skipping class with a guy he just met.

They walked down the hall, ducking behind lockers when teachers rounded the hallways. Silently they left the building through the side door and walked off into the woods surrounding the school.

"Do you do this often," Castiel asked, his curiosity evident as they walked through the forest, stepping over fallen branches.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone, okay?" Dean winked at Castiel then and Castiel felt his heart beat faster. Dean made Castiel feel, well, different. Is this what having a friend felt like, Castiel thought to himself, walking beside Dean.

They came across a clearing in the woods, holding an abandoned swing set, some overstuffed, patched armchairs, and a small plastic table holding an ash tray. "What is this place," Castiel exclaimed, looking wide-eyed around the clearing.

"This is my sanctuary. My friends and I used to come here a lot, but now it's just me." Dean smiled sadly, his eyes looking around the place like he was reminiscing on all the times he had spent there. Castiel could not look away from Dean, mesmerized by him.

"What happened to your friends, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, no it's fine," Dean started looking at Castiel, "My best friend Jo died in a grocery store robbery, her cousin Ash ran away. He said he needed to go underground because the government was after him. Still don't know if he was serious but he hasn't returned since so I'm guessing yes. But, I mean, I have Sammy."

"Who's Sammy," Castiel questions.

"Oh sorry, my brother, Sam. He's a freshman."

"I'm sorry about Jo, Dean," Castiel replies softly, smiling sadly at Dean. Dean looks at him, returning his smile. "And I wanted to thank you."

Dean smiled, walking towards the swing set, "You already thanked me."

"Oh, well yes from saving me from Michael, but also for allowing me to accompany you. I don't have many friends. Well, _any_ friends really." Castiel shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet kicking at the twigs on the forest floor. He hears Dean walk toward him. "Hey." Castiel looks up to see Dean a few inches from him. His breath stutters, and his heart quickens. "You don't have to be friendless anymore. I'm here." The smile Dean gave him, Castiel could only describe it as breathtaking. He smiled back and they walked towards the swing set, spending the rest of the day talking and avoiding all responsibilities.

* * *

The bell for lunch could be heard from the sanctuary. "Lunch already? Do you want to get some grub?"

Castiel smiled, looking at Dean, "If by grub you mean something other than cafeteria food then sure." Dean Smiled and got off of his swing, gesturing for Castiel to follow, which he did quite willingly. They walked back toward the high school, edging around the football field to get to the parking lot.

When they finally reached the gravel parking lot, Castiel followed Dean to a large black boat of a car. The car was in pristine condition and it shined so much that Castiel wondered why it was being driven instead of being behind glass. The sound of Dean opening the car, took Castiel out of his trance and into the car next to his new friend. "So where do you want to go, Cas?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want," Castiel replied with a small smile. Dean smiled back and started up the car, peeling the car out of the lot. He turned on the radio to a classic rock station that Castiel had never heard of, but he was fine with that. He was just content to have someone next to him. To have someone who actually liked being around him.

They pulled up to a diner, called The Roadhouse, about ten minutes away from the high school. Usually Castiel would be worried about getting back to class on time, but with Dean he could not find himself caring. Dean turned off the car and stepped outside and Castiel followed soon after. Dean slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders and they headed towards the entrance. "C'mon, this place has the best pie."

They walked inside and a woman welcomed Dean with a hug. "Winchester, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Ellen, came here for some grub," Dean replied with a charming smile. Castiel shifted awkwardly behind him, not sure what to do with himself. "And who might this be," Ellen asked with a raised brow.

"This is Cas." Ellen smiled at Castiel, making Castiel uncomfortable, but Castiel nodded at he just the same and she led he and Dean to a booth at the far end of the diner. Ellen laid menus in front of them and went off to take care of some other customers. To break the silence Castiel asked, "So do you come here often?"

"I'm not sure whether to answer seriously or treat it as a very bad pick up line," Dean replied, smirking. Castiel blushed furiously. "I-uh. I-I didn't mean it as-"

"Calm down Cas, I'm just playing around," Dean chuckled. That was the time Ellen decided to come back. "Alright guys, what will you be havin'?"

Dean started, "I'll have my usual and Cas will have-"

"I'll have a coke and a cheeseburger please," Castiel said politely, trying, in vain, to hide the reddish hue plastering his cheeks. He handed the menus to Ellen and she nodded at the order, going into the kitchen to have it prepared.

"So Dean, can I ask you something," Castiel started.

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering why you defended me from Michael and his cohorts in the first place. You didn't even know me before today and you were willing to defend me. Why?"

"Well firstly, I hate those pricks," Dean began, earning a chuckle from Castiel, "And secondly, I've seen those pricks terrorize people for so long and I just snapped. Also, it didn't seem like anyone was there to help you, Cas. So I thought I would." Castiel's small smile expressed everything he was feeling. All of his gratitude laid plainly in that single smile. Dean smiled back, his toothy grin making Castiel's heart flutter.

A few minutes later, Ellen came with their drinks and their food. The burger was amazing and practically melted in Castiel's mouth. He could barely suppress his food induced moans while devouring the sandwich. Dean was not that much better. He was done his bacon cheeseburger in a number of bites. They finished their food quickly and it was not long before Ellen came back to their table asking if they wanted dessert, which, in Dean's opinion, was an obvious yes.

"So would that be one apple pie or two, boys," Ellen asked with a warm smile.

"Two please," Dean replied with a grin. When Ellen returned she came back with the best looking apple pie Castiel had ever seen. "So if you don't like this pie, it may be a deal-breaker on our friendship," Dean said jokingly, taking the first bite of his pie. Dean's face contorted itself into one of pure pleasure, his eyes scrunched tight and a hug smile taking place on his face. When he opened his eyes he saw Castiel staring at him, but the stare was not off-putting, and was instead oddly comforting.

Castiel looked down at his pie and tentatively took a bite out of it. It turned out to be the best pie Castiel had ever had the pleasure of eaten and he could imagine his face looking a lot like Dean's. They made quick work of their pies and when Castiel went for his wallet to pay, Dean shushed him and paid for them both.

They walked out of the diner and Castiel looked at his watch. It read 12:56, meaning that lunch was just about to end. Castiel found himself getting anxious again, even though he had missed all of his classes for the day. It was then that Dean asked, "Do you just want to skip the rest of the day? There's no point in going back for one more class." And surprising himself again, Castiel nodded.

They climbed in the car and he and Dean drove and talked for an hour and half before Dean had to return to the school to pick up his brother. "Are you sure I can't drive you home? Sammy won't mind."

"No, it's okay. My cousin drives me home."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Cas." Dean smiled at him as Castiel turned away, searching for his cousin's car. When he reached it, his cousin, Gabriel, was already inside waiting for him.

"Heya Cassie," he chimed with a grin, "Ready to go?" Castiel nodded, looking out the window to see Dean ruffle the hair of a shorter boy with floppy brown hair. "That must be Sam," Cas thought to himself as Gabriel drove out of the lot and towards home. Castiel looked out the window and mused about what tomorrow would be like, now that he wasn't alone. Now that he had someone who he could call his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hey guys so I know it took forever but here it is. I'll try and update soon. It seems I've found a new motivation to write so yeah haha. Any feedback would be great. Enjoy!

* * *

The world had a funny way of working. For the next two weeks Dean and Castiel were practically inseparable, and with each moment Castiel was falling harder for the other man.

One day, two weeks after their first meeting, Castiel and Dean were sitting in their hideout in the woods when a question came to Castiel. "Dean, may I ask you a question," Castiel asked, swinging slowly on the swing set.

"Shoot," Dean replied, staring at Castiel who was looking at the forest floor.

"Why are you friends with me? We have nothing particularly in common and I've been told I'm not the best company-"

"First of all," Dean started, "Who the fuck told you that? Because I swear I will kick there ass and secondly," Dean paused. "I like you because you're different." Dean looked very uncomfortable, like he was saying something, but had something else on his mind.

"Different how?"

"I dunno, Cas. Just different," Dean stated, ending the conversation before it ever really started. "Are you hungry?"

"I suppose," Castiel replied, not sure how he felt about Dean's response. However vague the answer, he was glad that he even had Dean as a friend. They walked out of their hideout side-by-side, Castiel storing Dean's answer in his head to analyze later.

They made their way around the school sports fields and snuck into the cafeteria's side entrance. They were greeted by the smell of pizza and the dull roar of voices of the student body. Surprisingly without any interruptions, they went over to the food line, purchased their lunch, and looked around for an empty table.

They were interrupted when a short, mop-headed boy approached them. "Hey Dean."

"Heya Sammy," Dean replied, ruffling the boy's hair. Sam gave Dean his best bitchface and looked away from Dean to Castiel.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam started, reaching out his hand to Castiel. Castiel hesitantly took it, and shook Sam's hand.

"Castiel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam. Dean has told me a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" With a smug face, Sam eyed Dean.

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Anyway, do you want to sit with me? We have room if you want." Dean looked at Cas, asking what he wanted without having to verbally.

"We would love to," Castiel replied, a small smile on his lips. Dean and Castiel followed Sam to his table where there sat a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with his face almost nose-down in a notebook, writing profusely.

"Hey guys, this is my brother Dean and his friend Castiel," Sam told his friends at the table. "Dean, Castiel, this is Jessica and this is Chuck."

"Hi Dean, It's so nice to meet you. Sam talks about you all the time. And it's nice to meet you too, Cas. And call me Jess; only my mother calls me Jessica."

Dean and Castiel both said their hellos, Chuck ignoring all of them for the sanctuary of his journal. They all sat around talking of ordinary things; Jess and Sam of their school work and Dean and Cas of their ventures.

Time passed and lunch finally ended, leaving Dean and to their own devices. They snuck out the door through which they came and made their way to the bleachers surrounding the football field.

"Did you ever play sports, Dean?"

Dean glanced at Castiel who was seated closely next to him on the cold, metal bleachers. "Yeah, I used to play baseball when I was a kid but I stopped."

"Why did you stop?"

"I dunno," Dean started, "I guess after my dad left I didn't have a reason to do it anymore. He always pushed for those kinds of things. I guess he wanted to relive his youth through me. Whatever, I never really liked it anyway. You?"

Castiel's only reply was a laugh that lasted about five minutes longer than necessary. When he finally caught his breath, he managed to give a curt no and chuckle some more. Dean's heart swelled at the sound of Castiel's laughter. He couldn't explain what it was but whenever he was around Castiel his heart rate would increase and his hands would sweat and he would always try to make Cas laugh, _always_.

Castiel turned to Dean and caught him staring. Dean looked away, a rosy tint appearing on his cheeks. Castiel tilted his head in confusion, looking at Dean as if he were a puzzle waiting to be deciphered.

"Dean," Dean turned back to Castiel to discover the younger teen staring at him. "What are you thinking?"

Dean hesitated, not sure how to reply. "I-uh I dunno. Thinking about what to do I guess."

Castiel smiled at dean, small and barely visible, but still present. "How about actually go to class for once, Dean?" Dean barked out a laugh, his eyes full of warmth. Castiel's heart stopped, his mind stopped and before he knew what he was doing he had gripped Dean tight and kissed him hard on the mouth, Dean's lips soft under his own. Castiel was overwhelmed with Dean's scent, his taste, his presence. After some time Castiel's thoughts raised back to him and he broke the kiss abruptly. "D-dean I don't know where that came from I'm sorry I-I don't kno- I have to go."

And with that Castiel grabbed his belongings and ran down the bleachers, leaving Dean to think about what had just happened.

* * *

"Dude what is up with you," asked Gabriel from the driver's seat, "You've been ditching me for that kid, which I do not blame you for because Freckles is a hot slice if I do say so myself," Castiel glared at him, "I'm just _saying_, what happened, coz? I'm worried about you."

Castiel looked at Gabriel, his eyes watery and red-rimmed. "Gabriel, I'm just tired. I want to go home please." Gabriel took a side-long glance at Castiel before he sighed and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving toward home.

* * *

Dean was silent on the car ride home, slapping Sam's hand when he reached to turn the radio on. "Dude, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Dean's jaw tightened with the effort it took to ignore Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the passing scenery thinking how the ride home would be ten times longer than usual.

Dean was lost in thought. Cas had kissed him. _Cas _had _kissed _him and all Dean wanted was to go back to that moment and instead of sitting there like a fucking idiot, to kiss him back, to run his hands through that unruly, black hair, to breathe in the scent of him and that scared the fuck out of Dean. Who was he kidding? He wasn't _gay_, was he? He'd looked at guys before, sure, everyone had that awkward shower-room dick sneak peek. Right? Fuck, what was he thinking? He was Dean Winchester, womanizer extraordinaire. But Cas was intoxicating, not just in the way he smelled like fabric softener and cinnamon, but in the way he bit those full pink lips when he was nervous and when he'd run his hands through his thick hair, making it even messier.

Sam was interrupted by his thoughts by Dean's muttering. Sam looked over at Dean and Dean was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to the road.

"Dean."

No reply.

"DEAN LOOK AT THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Dean snapped out of his reverie in time to see the car stopped in front of him. His foot slammed on the breaks, but it was not enough. His car smashed into the back of the Honda civic in front of them. Dean and Sam jerked against the seatbelts, the airbags blowing out only after the initial jerk of the crash. Dean looked over at Sam to see him unconscious. "Sam? SAMMY!"

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and ran around the impala, flinging the passenger door open and unbuckling Sam out of the seat, fingering his neck to check for a pulse. "Sam, c'mon Sammy please tell me you're okay. Don't do this to me, Sammy. Please you're all I have." Tears streamed down his face, looking at his unconscious brother in the car. He continued to feel for a pulse, but his fingers were trembling.

People started gathering around the scene, muttering amongst themselves. Dean turned to look at them, only to see Castiel climb out of the car he had crashed into, his forehead bleeding. He looked back to see Dean staring at him. "Please," Dean cried, "Someone call a god damn ambulance."


End file.
